Miyuki's Story
by Catiel Winree
Summary: Son Miyuki's story of origin, how she came to be on Earth, and such good friends with her younger brother's family. Miyuki is a bit of a Mary Sue, just like Miyuki from Champion. DON'T CARE!Story from a FF Account I'm no longer associated with very often
1. Prologue

NO FLAMING WILL BE PERMITTED! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE FACT THAT I HAVE AN IMAGINATION THEN I WILL FLIP *&^% RIGHT BACK AT YOU -_-

DBZ and characters/species etc. are Akira Toriyama's  
>Miyuki (And later at least one more character maybe) are mine<p>

Yes, this is the same story that was on TheSaiya JinSisters' stories list, I am the same person as the Miyuki writer. Hence why Ishikawa Miyuki's name in Champion IS THAT... So here is my OTHER Miyuki's Story.

* * *

><p>She was different from the other Saiyans, that was for sure. For one she never cried as a baby. She was born blinking and staring up at the doctors. No crying. At all. The major thing, however, that set her apart from the others was color. Not her skin though. Her skin was the same pinkish tan of the other saiyan newborns. No, it was her hair and her eyes.<p>

Her hair was pure silver. Not only the hair on her head, but the hari on her tail, that monkey-like tail that was the Saiyan's trademark. Normally Saiyan babies would have black hair and tails, with the occasional born with brown hair and tail, or a combination of both, but not this child.

Her hair was the simpler of the two features contributing to her difference. The more complicated matter was here eyes. Saiyan's eyes are black, with the occasional brown thrown in here and there. This child's eyes were an eerily bright, dark silver-blue color. Her eyes were, in fact, what startled and scared everyone the most.

Her name is Miyuki. And this is her story.


	2. Part 1

NO FLAMING WILL BE PERMITTED! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE FACT THAT I HAVE AN IMAGINATION THEN I WILL FLIP *&^% RIGHT BACK AT YOU -_-

DBZ and characters/species etc. are Akira Toriyama's  
>Miyuki (And later at least one more character maybe) are mine<p>

10 years later

"—ki."

_Hmm?_

"—yuki."

_What do you want?_

"MIYUKI!"

Miyuki was dreaming, she thought she was sure of that. She'd been on some planet with her normal quad of Saiyan companions and she'd taken a nap after all of the fighting.

"If she isn't going to wake up then we'll just leave her behind."

"Awww. Don't be like that. She's a valuable fighter."

There was someone poking her, annoying her, calling her name. The poking didn't stop when she felt someone leaning over her, closer to her face than she felt comfortable with. Silver eyes shot open as she felt her right fist connect with her 'offender's' cheek. The punch sent him flying into a nearby tree. Miyuki sat up as she heard a dry chuckle not far in front of her.

"And that's why we keep you around girl."

Miyuki scowled as she stood up and dusted her armor off. She turned to the spiky haired boy in front of her and bowed mockingly.

"Ever eager to please, your highness." She said, slightly scathingly to the prince of her race, five years younger than her, and he already held himself with the authority of his rank. He had the arrogance of it as well. She didn't know which one aggravated her more. He snorted and started walking towards the space pods, his giant bodyguard (that's what Miyuki called him anyways, Vegeta didn't need a bodyguard even at the age of five) Nappa following him like the trained monkey he was.

Miyuki walked over to the young Saiyan she'd punched into the tree, she grabbed him under the arm and hauled him to his feet.

"Up ya come Raditz." She muttered.

"You really don't pull any of your punches do ya Miyuki?" he asked as he rubbed his cheek. Miyuki smirked slightly.

"No, I don't. Not even for you little brother." Raditz smirked at this as well.

"Well. Not surprising really." He said under his breath as he followed the older Saiyan back to the space pods. Miyuki rolled her eyes and shook her head as she climbed into her own pod.

"Well, see ya back at the ship guys." She said, halfheartedly as the door slid shut. She settled back into the padded chair and closed her eyes, the short trips planetside back to the main ship always seemed to make her feel dizzy. She felt the pod power up and sighed as she felt it leave the ground. _One more planet for the selling_she thought to herself.

That was the last planet that the group Miyuki was with would conquer for selling under their King Vegeta. On their way back to the main ship they got a radio transmission from the main ship telling them that the planet Vegeta had been destroyed by a rogue meteor. Miyuki shrugged it off on the outside, but on the inside she felt her heart sink in her chest. She'd heard just the other day that she had another younger brother who'd just been born, and she wondered if he'd been shipped off-planet before the meteor had hit. She watched the others as Vegeta just scowled and went on as usual, Nappa just shrugged, and Raditz looked rather downcast, something she hadn't seen on her brother's face before. _Well, there's nothing we can do about it now_ she thought, _Might as well just carry on as per usual._

She never thought that she'd see her youngest brother again almost 30 years later.


	3. Part 2

NO FLAMING WILL BE PERMITTED! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE FACT THAT I HAVE AN IMAGINATION THEN I WILL FLIP *&^% RIGHT BACK AT YOU -_-

DBZ and characters/species etc. are Akira Toriyama's  
>Miyuki (And later at least one more character maybe) are mine<p>

25 years later

"Raditz went where?" Miyuki almost screeched at Vegeta. She'd been off on a survivor hunt, trying to find out if there was anyone still alive on the planet that they'd missed somehow. Vegeta blinked his eyes rapidly, as if that could help him gain the hearing in his right ear back.

"He went to some planet called Earth in search of a Kakarot. Said he was his younger brother or something." He muttered, still slightly unable to hear on his right side.

"WHAT?" There went Vegeta's hearing again.

"Dammit woman!" he snarled.

"Don't 'Dammit woman' me." Miyuki snapped back. She didn't know what emotions to feel. She'd just found out her youngest brother was still alive! "You realize that'd make him my brother too." She glared slightly at the man.

"Yes. Yes I do. Now if you would stop yelling over and over again, I'd like to get my hearing back." Miyuki didn't hear him. She'd already taken off in the direction of her pod. She passed Nappa on the way.

"How long ago did Raditz leave?" she asked as she shot past.

"Uh. Huh? Um. About two or so hours ago I'd think." He looked towards Vegeta then back at Miyuki's retreating figure, her waist-length silver hair flying in the wind. He was confused, but that didn't deter Miyuki as she climbed into her pod, punching in the planet's name and hitting the launch button when it found the right coordinates.

_I'm coming for ya, kid brother._ she smiled to herself. This was great news to her, her brother, still alive! _I wonder what he's like now, if he did what he was assigned to do_ Miyuki then did what she'd never done before. She giggled like a little girl.

-Days (or would it be more like months?) later on Earth—

Piccolo looked around with a scowl. The countryside was a mess, and there was Goku and the person who'd claimed to be his elder brother lying on the ground, basketball-sized holes in both their stomachs.

_This would be what happens when enemies fight together_ he thought. He concentrated for a moment and with a grunt, regenerated his right arm. It'd gotten blown off in the fight not a few minutes before. He flexed the fingers on his hand; it felt alright he decided, nodding.

Miyuki stepped out of her pod, finally she was on Earth! She smiled slightly as she pressed the button on her scouter to find either of her brothers. Her smile quickly turned to a frown as it picked up two energies to the west, one almost gone and the other quickly following it, there was another one as well. One that was weak but it wasn't diminishing in any way. She felt a fear that she hadn't felt since her home world had been destroyed. She floated off the ground and quickly flew off in the direction of the two dying powers.

Piccolo spun around in surprise. Someone was coming! He growled as he looked at the long-haired man lying on the ground, could they be reinforcements? He wondered. He blinked in surprise when the owner of the power he'd sensed touched ground. It was a woman! She was wearing the same kind of armor that the one who'd called himself Raditz had been wearing, she was tall, with long silver hair that was pulled back, and she looked surprisingly similar to both Raditz and Goku. Who was this woman? She looked straight at him in surprise, her eyes connecting with his. Her eyes, now there was something that sent chills down Piccolo's spine. Her eyes were a silvery blue that seemed to look straight into your heart, and it was like she was analyzing your entire being just by looking at you!

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice gruff. The stranger didn't seem to hear him. She'd turned her attention on the dead Raditz who lay on the ground behind him and her face took on a shocked expression. She took one step towards the body, causing Piccolo to start slightly and take on a defensive stance. Was she going to fight him? What was she doing?

Miyuki didn't know quite what to feel as she just stared at the body of Raditz before her. She ignored the Namekian and started towards her younger brother. She barely noticed the Namekian taking on a defensive fighting stance as she passed him. Kneeling down next to Raditz's body she put her hand on his hair.

"What in the world did you do?" she muttered. Piccolo, seeing that this stranger wasn't going to fight him, took the liberty of, cautiously, answering her.

"He tried to kill both of us."

"Us?" Miyuki turned towards the Namekian with a questioning look on her face.

"Yes. Us." He pointed towards another person lying on the ground near Raditz, "First he'd tried to get Son to kill 100 people, and when he didn't, he said he was left with no choice but to kill us." Piccolo frowned slightly, "And he kept calling Goku a weird name. Kaka-something." He stopped as he noticed the blue eyes grow wider.

"Kakarot?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. That's what he kept calling him. He also kept calling him his brother, although Son kept refusing the fact that that could possibly be true." Piccolo frowned, "Wait a minute. Who are you and how do you know that?"

Miyuki wasn't listening anymore. She was staring at the other man on the ground, he was wearing an orange gi that was torn almost to shreds, and he had the hole through his abdomen just like Raditz did._That can't be true_ she thought, slightly alarmed, _Why would Raditz be fighting with Kakarot like this? It doesn't make sense!_ she stood up and walked over to the one that the Namekian had called 'Son'. She stumbled slightly when she saw his face. _He looks just like father!_ she knelt beside her newfound little brother, and touched his cheek. He twitched _What? He's still alive? How? He has a hole through his stomach!_

"Who're you?" he asked, opening his eyes so that he squinted. Miyuki sat back, slightly baffled at the fact that he was still alive. She opened her mouth to answer him, decided against it, and then closed it again. She wondered if, given how Raditz had introduced himself, she should tell him exactly who she was.

"I-" she faltered slightly, "I'm a friend." No, she wasn't going to tell him just yet.

"That's good" he smiled, "'cause I don't think I'd be able to fight another enemy just yet." He laughed, or tried to, it turned into a slight cough. Miyuki felt the corner of her mouth twitch in amusement.

"Oh great. Here comes the rest of them." she heard the disdain in Piccolo's voice and turned to look at him, he was looking up at something in the sky. Miyuki looked up and she saw a sort of aircraft heading towards them. She stood up and shaded her eyes against the glare of the sun as it landed and the hatch opened.

"Goku!" A short, bald man came running out of the plane towards her and Kakarot. She sidestepped out of the way as he came skidding to a halt and knelt next to the man, taking his hand. "Goku hang on!"

"Kuririn." Kakarot replied, smiling, "I don't think I'm gonna make it this time." The bald one, Kuririn Miyuki told herself, paled.

"No. You'll be fine." He squeezed his friend's hand tighter as Kakarot smiled and closed his eyes. Miyuki felt her heart clench as she heard the last breath he'd taken escape out his mouth. Finally she had found her brother, on to lose him again. She clenched her fists, what had Raditz done?

"Goku!" Kuririn bowed his head as an older man and a blue-haired woman came up behind him. They saw the body and they looked exceedingly sad.

"Kuririn, is he?" the old man started to ask, but stopped as Kuririn nodded. Miyuki was slightly confused, just who were these people? And why did they all keep calling Kakarot Goku? The blue-haired lady walked over to something else lying on the ground and picked it up, it was a child. The boy, to Miyuki's surprised, looked a lot like her younger brother. She saw the tail that made its way through the woman's arms and she knew instantly. Yes! This was Kakarot's son!

"Who are you?"

Miyuki started, she had wondered why they hadn't seemed to notice her when they first showed up. Perhaps the sight of her brother dying had distracted them, for they were obviously close friends with him.

"I'm… No one important." She managed. She felt three pairs of untrusting eyes on her, looking her up and down. _It must be my armor_ she thought, _It's making them uncomfortable_

Kuririn's eyes narrowed, "Were you somehow in league with that Raditz person? You are wearing the same type of clothing he was. You don't seem to have a tail though…" he trailed off, and Miyuki was glad that her silver tail blended in very well with her armor.

"She isn't. To my knowledge at least." They'd forgotten about Piccolo, who'd come up behind them. "Anyways we have more important things to worry about. That, Saiyan, or whatever he claims to be, says that three more are going to be coming to Earth and that they'll be here in one year."

"What? More of them? But we lost Goku to just one of them!"

_He'd be talking about Vegeta and Nappa_ Miyuki gulped, _And me_. She raised her eyebrows as the Namekian snapped at Kuririn.

"Stop sniveling about it. If you miss him that much just wish him back with the dragon balls!"

"Oh that's right! I can't believe we forgot about that, thanks Piccolo!" The faces of the people around her brightened at this statement. Piccolo rolled his eyes.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to train until that day comes." He turned towards his gaze towards the mountains to their left, "Oh, and I'm taking Gohan with me." He looked at the child in the blue haired woman's arms.

"No you're not." She said, but then surprise crossed her face as she noticed that Piccolo was already holding him and was taking off towards the mountains.

"Dammit! What're we supposed to tell Chi Chi?" Kuririn asked, dismay on his face, "'Sorry Chi Chi, but your husband was killed in a fight with an alien and your son was kidnapped by his worst enemy' we're as good as dead!" he slapped himself in the face.

"I'm sorry," Miyuki interrupted, slightly confused, "But I have no clue what is going on. I didn't completely introduce myself, I'm Miyuki." She got weird looks from the other three, and she felt her cheeks redden.

"Well. I don't know who you are, and I don't entirely trust you quite yet, but you haven't done anything to us so…" a hand was proffered to her, "I'm Kuririn." She shook his hand with a small smile as the bald-headed warrior; for that is what she felt he was when she took his hand, smiled broadly. The blue-haired woman took a step closer to her, then she circled her and Miyuki felt like she was being analyzed, then she smiled.

"I'm Bulma." She glared at the old man as he started towards Miyuki, "And this is Master Roshi." She stated as she slapped the hand that was slowly reaching towards Miyuki.

"I see." Miyuki eyed the small old man with caution. The way Bulma had hit his hand and glared at him told her a lot about his character. She gasped slightly as she noticed that Kakarot's body had disappeared. "Where'd he go?" she asked, pointing when the others looked at her, confused.

"Hmm… Kami has plans for Goku it seems." Roshi said, rubbing his chin. Miyuki blinked, hard. She had no idea what was going on.

"There's no sense sticking around here then," Kuririn said, raising his hands and shrugging his shoulders. He started walking towards the aircraft. Miyuki turned and looked at Bulma.

"Would it be alright if I came with you?" she asked. Bulma looked at her with a thoughtful expression, then she sighed.

"If you'll tell us who you are on the way." She smiled at the silver-haired Saiyan. "I know, you said your name is Miyuki, but that doesn't tell us anything about you. Where did you come from and why are you here? You're obviously not from this planet, and your clothes tell us that you at least knew this guy." She gestured towards Raditz's body.

"Not exactly" Miyuki lied, "We… I'm sorry. I'm not sure how to explain it…" she raised her eyebrows as Bulma laughed.

"It's alright. We know that you are friend and not foe, so we have no reason to mistrust you for now. Come on." She started towards the ship, "Let's get going then." Miyuki looked at Bulma, then back at Raditz's body.

"Just a second." She said, ignoring the other's confusion as she lifted her hand, pointing her finger at Raditz, _This is all I can do for you now little brother. I don't know how you brought this upon yourself, but I know that its best, for now, that they don't know my connection to you._ she grunted slightly as she shot a bolt of chi through her fingertip, igniting the body in front of her. She sighed and turned back towards the group of new friends she found herself with. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she noticed them staring at her, "What?"

"You never told us you could use chi blasts." Kuririn narrowed his eyes, slightly suspicious.

"You never asked." Miyuki replied, shrugging her shoulders and smiling disarmingly. That caused the other three to laugh. _Good_ she thought as she climbed into a seat on the plane, _Maybe I can fit in here and find out all that's happening. At least until Vegeta and Nappa show up. Then my cover will definitely be blown._ she smiled as Bulma took the wheel and Kuririn sat next to her and started chattering, asking her questions that she tried her best to answer without giving away to much.

Oh dear Kami that was painful *winces slightly* I HATE entrances... I can never decide on exactly HOW to get someone to come in DX and it usually turns out bad... I had major difficulty writing this one T_T and I don't entirely like it, but I couldn't think of anything else. I guess I could always rewrite it later if I wanted to ;) Anyways, Miyuki's finally met part of the gang, they don't entirely trust her yet, but then again, they don't MIStrust her either, so it'll work out.


	4. Part 3

NO FLAMING WILL BE PERMITTED! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE FACT THAT I HAVE AN IMAGINATION THEN I WILL FLIP *&^% RIGHT BACK AT YOU -_-

DBZ and characters/species etc. are Akira Toriyama's  
>Miyuki (And later at least one more character maybe) are mine.<p>

A year, as it turns out, is plenty enough time to get to know someone. Miyuki had spent the last year on a small island out in the middle of the ocean with her newfound friends. She'd trained with Kuririn, even learning how to seek out energy without the help of her scouter, and talked with Bulma, and avoided Roshi as often as she could. The one time he'd gotten near enough to her to touch her she'd sent him through the wall of Kame House, and had spent the next week fixing it, with the help of Kuririn of course. She was walking around upstairs one day when she heard loud noises coming from downstairs.

"I just talked to Goku! Get the dragon balls! It's time to wish him back!" she heard Roshi yell.

_What? That means that Vegeta and Nappa are almost here_ she rushed down the stairs, pulling her hair back into a ponytail as she went and making sure her tail was disguised as a belt, even taking the time to make sure it had gone through the belt loops on the jean shorts she was wearing. It had been difficult, getting used to hiding her tail as a belt in any of the pairs of shorts or jeans she'd worn over the past year. She had been happy to find that she could fit into Bulma's old clothing, so she didn't have to go and try to find her own.

She adjusted her white tank top as she skidded into the main room of Master Roshi's house, "You just what?" she asked the martial arts master before she closed her eyes and looked away. The old man had obviously had this "conversation" while he was still in the bathroom, and he hadn't had the chance to make himself presentable again. His pants were down around his knees, but thank Kami he at least had time to pull his boxers up.

"I just talked to Goku," he repeated, "It's time to wish him back." he was beaming, Miyuki had heard a lot about Kakarot's adventures when he was a kid, training under Master Roshi, so she could tell that he was definitely excited about getting to see his old student again. She looked over at Kuririn and Bulma, who also had huge grins plastered on their faces. Miyuki smiled back at them, but then another thought crossed her mind and she frowned slightly.

"You guys realize that that also means the Saiyans are almost here, right?" their smiles didn't falter, slightly confusing the Saiyan woman.

"We'll be alright as long as we have Goku." Kuririn reassured her, he laughed at the skeptical look on her face, "Don't worry about it Yuki. It'll be fine." Yuki, that is the nickname that her new friends had given her over the past year. It had taken her some time to get used to her name being shortened, even if it _was_ just two letters being knocked off of the beginning of her name. Bulma said that in one of the languages here on Earth 'Yuki' meant 'snow', which the three of them thought was appropriate for her, saying that her silver, almost white, hair had be the reasoning behind the nickname.

Miyuki gave Kuririn a half-hearted smile, she knew just how powerful Vegeta and Nappa were, "Well... Okay, if you say so Kuririn." she clapped her hands together enthusiastically, "Alright. Let's do this." iLet's get my brother back./i she added mentally.

Seeing Kuririn summon the Dragon, Shenron they'd called him, was something Miyuki'd never experienced before. The sky had gone completely black and she couldn't see anything around her other than the flashing of the dragon balls. Shenron himself was an intimidating sight, but she could tell when he talked that he was only an intimidating isight/i. Kuririn wished for him to bring Goku back to life and Shenron said it was done. iIs that it?i Miyuki thought, /iThat seems rather... anticlimactic I guess. For lack of a better word, I'm not sure what I was expecting, but I don't think that was it.../i Shenron told them, until next time, and he was gone. So were the dragon balls.

"So. What'd ya think?" Kuririn asked, smiling as he saw the look of confused awe on Miyuki's face, "Different, wasn't it?"

"Uh. To say the least, yes, yes it was." Miyuki replied, regaining her composure. _Now to just wait until Kakarot shows up._ she thought. She gulped, _Or Vegeta and Nappa. Whoever comes first._


	5. Part 4

NO FLAMING WILL BE PERMITTED! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE FACT THAT I HAVE AN IMAGINATION THEN I WILL FLIP *&^% RIGHT BACK AT YOU -_-

DBZ and characters/species etc. are Akira Toriyama's  
>Miyuki (And later at least one more character maybe) are mine.<p>

It hadn't been an hour after they'd wished her brother back when Miyuki and Kuririn froze at the table. They sensed something, _That has to be Vegeta and Nappa._ Miyuki thought as she looked at Kuririn and nodded. They stood up at the same time and looked at Roshi. He nodded to them, Bulma didn't say anything. She'd been with Kuririn and her other friends long enough to know what was going on without being told straight out. She wished them luck with her eyes as they turned to go out the front door. Miyuki had changed into a gi that looked just like Kuririn and, although all she'd seen of it was torn and tattered, her brother's. With a few minor adjustments of course. She couldn't bring her tail out as she normally would because the silver would definitely be noticeable on the bright orange of her outfit. She had wrapped it around her waist before she put the gi on, and there it'd stay. Until Vegeta and Nappa pointed her out. Then she'd just use it to punch a hole in the back of the gi and wrap it around her waist on the outside. To be honest she couldn't wait for that to happen, it was very uncomfortable, having to wrap it around her with clothing on top of it, she'd never had to do so before.

As soon as they were outside Kuririn and Miyuki took off in the direction they'd felt the two enormous powers. On the way Kuririn brought up something that made Miyuki pale.

"There's only two. Piccolo said there were going to be three. Why are there only two?" he'd asked her, she hadn't answered. Just shook her head to say she didn't know. They flew in silence over the water and land after that. Miyuki didn't know how long they'd been flying when Kuririn spoke again.

"Look! There's Piccol and Gohan!" he cried. Miyuki saw the Namekian taking a defensive position, he'd sensed them coming and had probably thought they were the enemies that they had sensed before. He relaxed as they landed next to him. He crossed his arms and smirked.

"Seems you've decided to join us." he looked over at Miyuki, "And it seems that you're a fighter as well." Miyuki nodded, "That's a good thing," he said, "It seems we'll need all the help we can get." Gohan had been standing to Piccolo's right this entire time when recognition crossed his features and he pointed at Kuririn.

"I remember you!" he exclaimed, "Your Daddy's friend aren't you?" a grin flashed on Kuririn's face.

"Yep. I'm Goku's friend alright." he said with a laugh, "You've gotten stronger, haven't you Gohan?" he asked. The boy nodded enthusiastically, then looked over at Miyuki.

"Who's she?" he asked. Kuririn looked over to the silver-haired woman next to him and wondered why she looked slightly sad. He put the thought to the back of his mind.

"This is Miyuki. Though we call her Yuki for short." he explained. Miyuki had been looking at Gohan the entire time, marveling at how he looked so much like his father, her little brother, in spite of his hair being longer.

"Nice to meet you." he said politely, with a small bow. He smiled up at her. Miyuki gave him a small smile and bowed in return.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Gohan." she said in return. She looked up suddenly as she felt three more people land around them. Two tall men, one with scars on his face and one, to her surprise, had a third eye in the middle of his forehead. Accompanying him was a smaller person, an albino that looked like he was just a child.

"Tien! Yamcha! Chaotzu!" Kuririn smiled, "I was wondering if you were going to show up."

"Yo." The scarred one said, raising his hand, "What's up guys?" he looked at Miyuki, "Who's the chick?" he asked, his eyes lighting up. Miyuki had seen a look similar to that everytime Master Roshi tried to get near her. She took a defensive stance, but didn't raise her fists. The man backed off. Kuririn laughed.

"Easy there Yamcha. This is Miyuki, we call her Yuki for short. I wouldn't go near her with what you were thinking in mind. She spent the last year living at Master Roshi's with me. She knocked him through the wall and halfway across the ocean when he finally got a chance to get near her." he laughed even harder as the blood drained from Yamcha's face. He pointed to the fighter with the third eye, "This is Tien, and the little guy is Chaotzu. They're friends of ours." he said with a smile. Tien and Chaotzu bowed politely and smiled, Miyuki did the same.

Her smile faded as she looked sharply to her left, "They're here." the others followed her gaze. There they were. Floating just above the valley they were in. _Vegeta. Nappa._ Miyuki thought, _I can't say I'm glad to see you again._ she carefully slipped back behind Piccolo and Kuririn, so that they wouldn't see her right away. They landed.

"Hmph. So these are the ones who killed Raditz?" a voice growled, Vegeta's Miyuki realized. His voice had gotten slightly deeper over the, almost two, years it had been since she'd last seen them. "Pitiful."

"What?" Nappa's voice hadn't changed, it was still just as annoying as it had been when she'd left. "What do you mean by that Vegeta? iThese/i are the ones who killed him? That shouldn't be right." Miyuki felt her blood freeze at what he said next, "Surely ishe/i would've killed them on sight... Right?"

"Pardon me for interrupting your little conversation," Piccolo sarcastically put in, "But there are supposed to be three of you. Where's the other one?" They didn't seem to hear him.

"You'd be right there Nappa. We never heard from her after she took of after him." Vegeta paused and as Piccolo shifted slightly she could see he was thinking about it. The wind picked up slightly and Miyuki felt her hair fly out to her side.

"Wait a minute." Nappa said, "Vegeta look! Behind the Namek." He looked at Piccolo, "Move Namek." Piccolo wouldn't have moved normally, but he'd never been called a Namek before, he didn't know what it was, and he subconciously moved a little bit to the right. Miyuki closed her eyes and looked down as she heard Vegeta start laughing.

"Well I'll be damned." he said as he walked forward. "So this is why they're still alive." Miyuki felt the others look towards her as she looked up into the prince's eyes. Vegeta ignored the others as he walked a slow circle around Miyuki, chuckling slightly, "I can't believe it." Miyuki closed her eyes.

"I would like for you guys to leave this planet alone." she said, still aware of everyone else staring at her. Vegeta laughed as he walked back to Nappa, who joined in his laughter.

"Not after what we've heard about it from Raditz." he said, "These, dragon balls, seem interesting. I want them." he turned and looked at her, "Now. If you'd like to tell me exactly what your doing, I do believe you owe us an explanation." Miyuki felt herself fall back into the usual sarcasm she'd used with her prince over the long years working with him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I owe you anything." she said, cocking her hip and crossing her arms. "Just leave."

"Tch tch tch," Vegeta waved his finger at her, "You just don't know when to quit do you. Miyuki."


	6. Part 5

NO FLAMING WILL BE PERMITTED! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE FACT THAT I HAVE AN IMAGINATION THEN I WILL FLIP *&^% RIGHT BACK AT YOU -_-

DBZ and characters/species etc. are Akira Toriyama's  
>Miyuki (And later at least one more character maybe) are mine.<p>

Miyuki's back straightened as she heard the collective gasps from her friends, she noticed that Piccolo just crossed his arms and was staring at her. She felt a hand touch her arm. She looked down to see that it was Kuririn.

"You know him?" he asked quietly, she nodded, "Does that mean you're a...?" he trailed off and let go of her arm as she looked back at Vegeta.

"Aw, Vegeta." Miyuki clucked, "After all the years you've spent with me you should know I don't like to hold my tongue when an opportunity for sarcasm arises." she took this opportunity to rip a hole in the back of her gi, letting her silver tail out. She waved it around a couple of times to stretch it out and then wrapped it around her waist again, this time over her outfit. Vegeta laughed.

"So tell me now then, if you would. Why would you let these people live?" he asked, Miyuki knew what was coming next even before he said it, "They killed your younger brother after all." This time Miyuki ignored the shocked gasps of the people around her.

"We both know Raditz was rash in his actions. He never thought before he acted." she narrowed her eyes at the shorter Saiyan, "No matter how many times I'd yell at him about it he never changed." she sighed, "He wasn't the only one who died that day." her face fell, "Kakarot was killed trying to defeat him. That struck me as odd, so I hid amongst his friends to find out why he would do something like that." She looked around her, apologizing with her eyes to Kuririn, who was looking at her like she'd just kicked him in the stomach, "Living here for a year was definitely a change. One that I liked," she centered her attention back on the Saiyan Prince, "One that I'm not going to let you take from me."

"Oh ho ho." Vegeta looked at her, his expression she couldn't read, was he impressed or annoyed at her defiance, "It seems you still have that spunk you've always had."

"If there is one thing, your highness, that no one can take from me, it'd definitely be that." she replied. Vegeta just looked at her.

"Nappa, do we still have any Saibamen?" he asked. The bigger, bald Saiyan nodded.

"Yeah Vegeta. Seven, I think." Vegeta grinned evilly.

"Good. Just enough to have her and her newfound friends fight for their lives. Plant them." Nappa nodded and planted what looked to be six seeds in the ground in front of them. The green creatures that Miyuki knew as Saibamen popped out of the ground as he watered them. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, she'd never liked these stupid creatures. They reminded her of Raditz. They fought when you told them to, and didn't think before they did. She didn't know what Vegeta meant, her fighting for her life against these small green men. She was much stronger than those stupid things.

"How bout we make a game of this?" Vegeta said suddenly, "One Saibaman and one of Earth's fighters in matches to the death, hmm? And the winner just keeps fighting until he loses." he smiled evilly, "Yes, that sounds like fun." Miyuki scowled, Vegeta and his fun. She started to step forward to volunteer for the first 'match' when the one called Yamcha stepped forward before her.

"How 'bout we let the people who're actually _from_Earth fight first, eh lady?" he asked, smirking back at her. The smirk was a rather friendly one, something that Miyuki was not expecting. She'd expected everyone to be mad at her for keeping such a secret as the fact that she was a Saiyan too.

"I-" she started to say, before Kuririn cut her off.

"Yamcha's right Yuki. Let us fight first." Miyuki stepped back again, nodding her head.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked him, more quietly than she'd first intended. She was slightly surprised when he smiled and shook his head.

"Naw. You obviously had your reasons, and you gave us no trouble in the past year." he paused, "However, he said that that Raditz person was your younger brother right?" Miyuki nodded, "And that guy Raditz said that he was Goku's older brother, so that means your his big sister then," he looked at her, "Right?"

"Yes. Kakarot is my youngest brother." she was silent for a moment as they watched Yamcha fighting with the Saibaman, he was holding his own, impressing Miyuki _These Earthlings are more than most give them credit for_ she thought with a smirk. "Our planet was destroyed almost thirty years ago by a rogue meteor. I thought he'd died with the planet like our parents did. I was shocked to hear that Raditz had found him here on Earth, and very annoyed and angry with him when he hadn't told me." She looked at Kuririn, "When I got here and found them both dead, I was curious as to what it was that could've changed Kakarot to the point where Raditz would actually want to kill him." She looked forward again, "Meeting and getting to know you guys answered that question." Gohan had been leaning closer, listening to the conversation.

"If your that guy's sister, making you my daddy's sister... That makes you my Aunt then, yes?" he asked. Miyuki smiled, then nodded.

"Well, yea. I guess it does, kid." Gohan smiled at her.

"Well, you're obviously not a bad person like that other one was, so why would Kuririn and everyone else be mad at you?" Miyuki laughed, and put her hand on Gohan's head.

"Thanks Gohan." she looked forward, Yamcha had beaten the Saibaman, "Looks like he gets to keep fighting," she said, slightly rueful. It had been a while since she'd gotten to fight, even if it were to be something as weak as a Saibaman, and she was starting to get the ache that always arose within her when she wanted to fight, "I wish he'd let me fight..." she muttered quietly to herself. Vegeta's face housed a scowl as he shot an energy blast at the defeated Saibaman, who'd been trying to stand up.

"Vegeta? What'd you do that for?" Nappa asked.

"I told them to fight to the death, he has obviously lost so there is no reason to keep him alive." he said, matter-of-factly. He nodded to Yamcha, "It seems you Earthlings have more fight in you than I thought." he looked at the next Saibaman, who shied away in fear, "Your next." he said. The thing nodded shakily and stepped forward to fight.


	7. Part 6

NO FLAMING WILL BE PERMITTED! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE FACT THAT I HAVE AN IMAGINATION THEN I WILL FLIP *&^% RIGHT BACK AT YOU -_-

DBZ and characters/species etc. are Akira Toriyama's  
>Miyuki (And later at least one more character maybe) are mine<p>

The fights went by faster than she'd thought possible. Yamcha had challenged all of the Saibamen to fight him at once and right after that the one that everyone had thought he'd defeated latched onto his back and self-destructed taking Yamcha with it. That had sent Kuririn into hysterics, at the sight of his old friend being killed right before him, he took on the same challenge Yamcha had, defeating all of the Saibamen with one blow, that attack had tired him considerably though. With the Saibamen out of the way Nappa was the next one to be fought. Tien had tried, and failed, dying only after Chaotzu had sacrificed himself to try and blow the huge Saiyan up. Needless to say that the small albino's attempt was a failure. That left Nappa to Miyuki, Gohan, Piccolo, and Kuririn. Or more specifically, just the guys. For some reason everytime Miyuki tried to go and help her friends with the fight, Vegeta would appear in front of her and wouldn't let her go past. If she'd stood a chance against the Saiyan prince, Miyuki would've fought her way to her friends but she knew that at that moment in time if she'd tried to fight Vegeta, she would soon be joining Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu in Other World.

"What are you doing?" she growled at Vegeta.

"Come now Miyuki, let Nappa have his fun. We both know _you_ would be able to beat him. He _was_ your favorite punching bag whenever you couldn't find Raditz. Remember?" he asked, voice deceptively smooth, "You won't fight me though. You know I'd flatten you easily." Miyuki pulled her lips back in a snarl, but held her ground. She stood there, helpless as she watched Kuririn get knocked out of the fight. Nappa threw Piccolo in the other direction and was staring Gohan down, Miyuki knew what was coming.

_No!_ ignoring sense and reason she dodged around Vegeta and made her way as fast as she could towards the younger half-saiyan, the energy blast left Nappa's mouth before she could get anywhere near the boy. Feeling her legs go weak under her, Miyuki sank to the ground, looking where she'd expect to see Gohan's body she was surprised to find, instead, Piccolo lying on the ground, Gohan kneeling over him, talking to him. She watched Gohan start crying as she felt Piccolo's power level fade and disappear. While she was glad to see the boy unharmed, the death of the Namekian was a different cause of consternation. If Piccolo was dead then Kami was as well, and from what she'd learned from Kuririn that meant the dragon balls were gone too. Meaning they wouldn't be able to wish anyone back. Nappa was furious, he started mocking Piccolo and yelling at Gohan. He made his way towards the boy and lifted a foot as if to step on him. That got Miyuki moving again, she'd almost made it when something yellow shot past her towards the boy. Nappa's foot connected with the ground, but Gohan was floating on a little yellow cloud a few feet away from him, closer to her.

"Nimbus!" he cried, "Then that must mean!" Miyuki smiled as she felt a powerful energy level landing between Nappa and Gohan, "Daddy!" he yelled.

"Goku!" Miyuki turned to look towards Kuririn, he was immobilized but obviously still alive. She wondered at how he was still able to yell loud enough for her to hear him after he'd been beaten as bad as he had been by Nappa.

"Whose this?" Nappa asked, bewildered, "Where'd that cloud come from?" he was always easily confused, Miyuki remembered. Kakarot looked at Piccolo's body, then at Gohan.

"He died to protect me." Gohan said sadly. Miyuki walked the last few feet between herself and the cloud that Gohan was on, putting her hand on his back. She got a quizzical look from her (unbeknownst to himself as of yet) younger brother. He walked over to Gohan, pulling something out of his gi. He snapped it in half and gave it to his son.

"Here ya go Gohan. A senzu bean, or half of one at least." he said with a smile.

"Who're you?" Nappa asked again, Kakarot ignored him as he walked over to Kuririn and gave him the other half, even as he protested.

"You should keep it for yourself Goku."

"Nah. I've already had one. Go ahead Kuririn." Kakarot still had a big smile plastered on his face. Miyuki looked to Gohan, slightly puzzled.

"Gohan, what's a senzu? I remember Kuririn saying something about it but I don't think I ever asked him about them."

"They're a special bean that Master Korin grows in his tower," Gohan explained, "When you eat one your strength is restored." Miyuki raised an eyebrow.

"Neato." Miyuki twisted her head towards Nappa as he yelled in annoyance.

"Answer me! Stop ignoring me!" he raised his hand to fire an energy blast at Kakarot's back. Miyuki's eyes flashed. Gohan didn't know quite what had happened, one moment she was right next to him, the next she was right up close to Nappa, her shin buried in his stomach as her kick came around and he was sent flying backwards into one of the few remaining plateaus that surrounded them.

"You're annoying me Nappa. Just shut up already." she growled as the larger Saiyan extracted himself from the rubble, glaring at her. Miyuki took one of her favorite fighting stances and gestured to him, "Well. Come on then. I've been dying to do this." she felt a hand on her shoulder, and tensed

"You look familiar, have we met before?" she turned her head to look at Kakarot, "You don't have to fight now, I can do it." Miyuki's laugh was humorless.

"What? Have someone fight for me when I haven't had the chance at all?" she stopped laughing when a bewildered look crossed Kakarot's face, "No. I can easily take Nappa, unless he's learned something new." both Miyuki and Kakarot ducked as Nappa's arm appeared out of nowhere, trying to swipe at her head. Miyuki shrugged the hand off her shoulder and punched Nappa again, blocking the one he made in return.

"Learned something new?" Goku muttered to himself as he watched her take on the larger man. He walked back to where Kuririn and Gohan were now standing together, "She acts like she knows them, and she looks so familiar, Who is that Kuririn?" Kuririn grinned slightly at his friend's confusion as he watched Miyuki fight, she certainly seemed to be enjoying herself.

"I think I'll let her explain that to you Goku. It's not really for me to tell." Goku looked even more confused, "For now let's just say that her name is Miyuki, and she's a friend."

"Well... Okay, if you say so Kuririn." Goku rubbed the back of his head in confusion, "I'll just have to remember to ask her later then."

Miyuki was having the time of her life. It would've been better if she'd been able to fight Nappa at his full strength before he'd been worn down by everyone else when they fought him, but she was enjoying it nonetheless. She wondered why Vegeta was choosing to just stand and watch this time instead of stopping her, or telling Nappa to calm down when he rose to her taunts. Nappa was slowing down considerably, sure he'd gotten a few lucky punches and kicks in. Even throwing her into a plateau with a well-placed chi blast. Her gi was now torn in quite a few places. Then Miyuki felt it, _she_ was slowing down as well. She'd have to finish this soon if she didn't want to get killed in the process. She didn't feel like dying _quite_ yet. She dodged under Nappa's fist and kneed him in the stomach, when he doubled over from the force of it she brought her fists down in between his shoulder blades and he went flying to the ground. He landed at Vegeta's feet and it didn't look like he was going to get up. Miyuki landed and noticed that it looked like Nappa and Vegeta were talking about something. Nappa reached his hand out to Vegeta who took it, startling Miyuki. _Something isn't right here_ she thought, and her suspicions were realized when Vegeta threw Nappa up into the air and blasted him with his own chi blast. Miyuki scowled as she heard the horrified gasps of the three people behind her. She wasn't surprised that, when the smoke cleared, Nappa was gone.


	8. Part 7

NO FLAMING WILL BE PERMITTED! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE FACT THAT I HAVE AN IMAGINATION THEN I WILL FLIP *&^% RIGHT BACK AT YOU -_-

DBZ and characters/species etc. are Akira Toriyama's  
>Miyuki (And later at least one more character maybe) are mine.<p>

"Why would he do that? Wasn't he his friend?" she heard Kakarot ask. She shook her head.

"Vegeta claims that he _has_ no friends. Anyone and everyone is expendable." she growled, "Even those who've been with him for long periods of time..." she trailed off, _That could've been me._

"That's horrible..." Miyuki's fists tightened as she backed away from the Saiyan prince, who was still staring up at where Nappa had been before he'd blasted him. She stopped when she got back to Kakarot and the others. Vegeta didn't seem to be moving anytime soon, so she felt she could look away. She looked at her younger brother and smiled, he smiled back and raised his hand.

"We never got introduced right." he started, "I'm Goku."

"I know who you are." she said, but took the proffered hand anyways, "Miyuki." she looked at Kuririn, who shook his head, _He hasn't told him more than my name then. Thank you Kuririn._ she nodded her thanks to him without saying a word.

"You do?" Kakarot looked rather perplexed. He sighed, "Well. If you know Kuririn, that would explain why you would know m-" he stopped when she shook her head. "What?"

"I knew you before Kuririn did, though I did not _know_ you the way he does." she bit her lip, wondering how she was going to explain this when a huge gust of wind suddenly knocked her forward, she'd have fallen to the ground if Kakarot hadn't caught her. She looked back in alarm, the only thing that could explain a sudden wind is if someone was starting to power up, and that someone, in this case, was Vegeta. How careless! HOW could she have forgotten about the fight they were currently a part of? Stupid!

That was all she had time to think of, next thing she was up in the air with Kakarot, Gohan, and Kuririn. There was a small crater surrounding Vegeta now. _Why does he always do that?_ she thought. She looked at Kakarot as he started talking.

"Kuririn, I want you and Gohan to get away from here." he looked at Miyuki, "If you would go with them that would be much appreciated. That way I can fight without having to worry about anyone getting hurt." Gohan looked like he wanted to argue, but Miyuki gave him a look that told him to stay quiet. She patted his back.

"I can do that." She waited while Kakarot talked to his son and best friend, reassuring them, letting them know everything would be fine, then, right before they took off in the opposite direction that Kakarot and Vegeta were going to be going, Miyuki did something that surprised even flew over to Kakarot and, before he could do anything, kissed him on the cheek and said, "Don't go dying on me again little brother." and flew off before he could react.


	9. Part 8

NO FLAMING WILL BE PERMITTED! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE FACT THAT I HAVE AN IMAGINATION THEN I WILL FLIP *&^% RIGHT BACK AT YOU -_-

DBZ and characters/species etc. are Akira Toriyama's  
>Miyuki (And later at least one more character maybe) are mine.<p>

Miyuki wondered, slightly, how long she'd been flying by herself before Kuririn and Gohan caught up to her. She felt her cheeks redden slightly when Kuririn asked her a question.

"What made you decide to do that?" he asked, "If that other guy hadn't been itching for a fight so soon I would've been stuck back there explaining to Goku just what you meant by that." his voice had a slight teasing tone to it. "He says you owe him an explanation after he's done with his fight."

"I'll explain to him when he asks about it then." Miyuki said, fighting the urge to itch her nose in embarassment, "There's no time for it now obviously, he has to fight Vegeta..." she trailed off.

"He'll be okay." Kuririn reassured her, "He definitely has gotten stronger since we last saw him."

"Yea, don't worry!" Gohan piped up, "Daddy will be able to beat him no problem." Miyuki looked back and smiled at the young half-saiyan, whose face was beaming with pride and confidence for his dad.

"If you say he can do it, then he can do it." she told him. They flew in silence for a bit after that, then Miyuki dropped back and talked to Gohan a little bit about his training over the past year with Piccolo. She smiled at the admiration in the young boy's voice whenever he talked about the Namekian, he looked up to the green warrior a lot and wasn't as afraid of him as he used to be. All three stopped suddenly when they felt a spike in energy, then a sudden drop and when they looked to the west the saw the sky glowing.

"That has to be daddy!" Gohan cried, he started towards the fading light before Kuririn grabbed his arm.

"Wait Gohan, your dad said for us to leave, we shouldn't go back." he explained.

"But I've got to help him, he's my dad!" Gohan protested, struggling against Kuririn's grip, "Let go Kuririn!" Miyuki grabbed both their arms.

"You two go help him if you wish. I'll head back so that I can lead the others to where you are when the battle is over." the other two looked at her and nodded.

"Alright, if that's your decision Yuki. That's what we'll do." he smirked when Gohan looked at him oddly, "Hey, your dad is my best friend. I want to go help him too." he explained. Miyuki nodded, clasping hands with Kuririn and wishing him and Gohan good luck before they took off in the direction of her younger brother and Vegeta's fight. She turned and started flying in the direction she knew Kame house to be in. An hour, maybe two passed by the time she got there. Landing, she ran inside.

"Yuki!" The look on Bulma's face was one of surprise. "What are you doing here? What about the fight with the Saiyans?" Miyuki hesitated only slightly before replying.

"Goku is fighting Vegeta now." The name felt strange in her mouth, after having reffered to him by his Saiyan name for so long. "He asked for us to leave. Gohand and Kuririn, however, saw fit to go back and help him. I came back here to get you guys. That was over an hour ago. I do believe that they might be done now." she frowned, "Or they might be in trouble."

"What? My baby? In trouble?" Miyuki started slightly, just now noticing a slim, black haired woman and an extraordinarily large man standing behind her.

"Who is this?" she asked, perplexed, she'd never met these people before.

"Ah. That's Chi Chi and Ox King." Master Roshin explained, "Goku's wife and her father." Miyuki's eyebrows raised.

"His wife?" she asked, Bulma nodded. Miyuki looked closer at Chi Chi and smiled, "Yup. Gohan looks just like you." Within seconds Miyuki's arms were in a vice grip.

"You know where Gohan is?" Chi Chi moved as if she were shaking Miyuki but the female Saiyan never moved. "Where is he? Where's Gohan?"

"Calm down Chi Chi! I'm sure he's alright. He's with Goku and Kuririn after all" Master Roshi stepped back as Chi Chi turned to glare at him. Miyuki grabbed the woman's arms.

"I can take you to where they are now, you just need to calm down now." she said, her voice soft. Chi Chi turned her glare on Miyuki, but Miyuki didn't even blink. _Time to pull out an old trick I haven't used in forever._ she thought. She closed her eyes and put the palm of her hand to Chi Chi's forehead. She exhaled, and at the same time built up chi in her hand. This was different from the normal concentration of energy; this kind wasn't going to blow up in someone's face. She'd learned a long time ago that what an energy blast will do depends on what the user wants to use it _for_. Chi could also be used to heal, but in this case she was using it to calm the slightly hysteric mother standing in front of her. Chi Chi's arms dropped away from Miyuki's and she slumped forward into the Saiyan's arms. Miyuki's eyes opened and she set Chi Chi on the couch.

"How did you do that?" Bulma asked, eyes wide, "All she ever did when we tried to calm her down before was start screaming at us." Miyuki looked at her out of the corner of her eye.

"I picked it up a while ago. Long before I met you guys." she explained, "There are other things that I can do that are similar to this. Maybe I'll get to show them off some day." she turned and winked at her blue-haired friend, "Now. Let's go help the boys shall we?" she smiled.

Kudos to those who can figure out where exactly I got the idea for the calming thing that Yuki does at the end


	10. Part 9

NO FLAMING WILL BE PERMITTED! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE FACT THAT I HAVE AN IMAGINATION THEN I WILL FLIP *&^% RIGHT BACK AT YOU -_-

**I guess I've also got to mention that my characters are PURPOSEFUL MARY SUES! I DON'T GIVE A (*^# OKAY? I have fun writing them, I mainly just have the storyline edited with my character in it. Whoopty *$&*# Do. GET OVER IT!**

DBZ and characters/species etc. are Akira Toriyama's  
>Miyuki (And later at least one more character maybe) are mine.<p>

* * *

><p>Miyuki had decided to fly back to the site where the 'boys', as she put it, were, leading the plane that had Bulma and the others in it. When she was sure that they knew what direction she was heading, she was making it just a straight line flight to where Kakarot and the other two were she'd explained to Bulma before hand, she sped up so that she might get there faster. The flight there was definitely faster than it had been to get back to Master Roshi's. She pulled up short when she got to the battle scene, she could still feel Kakarot's energy level, as well as Kuririn's, Gohan's, and to her surprise Vegeta's. She scanned the sight below her, whistling in spite of herself at the damage she surveyed, looking for her little brother and Vegeta. She couldn't catch sight of either of them, so she thought she'd close her eyes and search for their lowered energy levels. She'd only had her eyes closed for less than a second when she heard the familiar whistling of a ship flying through the air. Dodging to the left she just barely managed to miss being hit by a Saiyan space pod.<p>

"That has to be Vegeta's" she said out loud, to no one in particular. She followed the pod to where it landed. Sure enough, there was the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta was hurt badly, and was crawling to the space pod. Miyuki stayed in the air for a minute or two, looking around to find the others. There was Kakarot, still alive _and_ conscious. Gohan was close by, out cold and, curiously, without his clothes. _What happened to Gohan?_ She wondered, _and where's Kuririn...?_She looked around for her bald friend. There he was, making his way towards Vegeta with a... Miyuki frowned. Was that a katana? Her eyebrows shot up. Kuririn was going after an already wounded Vegeta with a sword! She was annoyed with Vegeta at the moment, but he was still her prince. She couldn't let a new friend kill an, believe it or not, old one. She dove without thinking.

"Kuririn! Wait!"

Extremely short… I know, but it was the perfect place to cut it off . I is sorry guys…


End file.
